The way
by Shadzninja
Summary: [Set in Darksiders II] Death has to fight Samael, but loses. Now, Samael is making him fight for more then just the Demons Key. (Possible Samael-x-Death or War-x-Death if you say in comment)


**First attempt at Darksiders!**

**Darksiders does not belong to me (THQ & company own it)**

He swirled his claws in a circular motion in his small and sharp beard he had been rocking and he sat in silence other then the crackling of Hells fire and the fire torches he keep around. He could feel the portal open behind him and he sighed to himself in boredom, another weakling that had found some magic book? A spell caster that made him want to wretch because of the pitiful life before him?

No, he heard someone slam on the ground like they had jumped in with enthusiasm for their coming to this place. He knew it wasn't a human, they were weak and spineless. Not to mention extinct...

He turned around a little in his throne and smirked, it was no weakling in his books. Maybe inferior but not weak.

Down the retunda stairs just above and behind his throne, down came Death with the skull mask he wore so well.

"So, the Charred Council sends only one Horseman..." Samael began, watching as Death inched down the stairs with their eyes locked, "Even to the past."

Those raven locks sounded slightly as he made his way down the stairs with the bones and leather he called armor. Fiery orange eyes locked to his dilated and hated yellow eyes but he soon those eyes turned away but not without the demon warlord seeing a glimmer of despise and slight dissatisfaction in his eyes.

"No," Samael said as Death neared the bottom of his stairs, "this visit is... unsanctioned."

He heard Death grunt a little at that, even over the fire.

Samael smirked wider, "In fact, no one knows your hear."

Death stepped forward in front of the Demon and he held his hand out, "Not a soul. Now, hand over the Key and it'll be our little... secret."

Death watched him as the Demon warlord sat up straight and gripped each side of the thrones arms. As fast as you could blink, Samael was gone and left only a cloud of purple in his wake. Death drew his scythes and turned around to look for the demon but found himself turned halfway to the right before he went stiff and couldn't move. He gasp and grunted as Samael lifted him up higher and soon he was pointed to where he could see the black ceiling.

"Pitiful..." Samael said bored and threw him at about ninety miles an hour into the floor.

As he began to sit up, Samael growled, "Flawed castings from a perfect mold. Absalom was always the stronger then your four..."

Death felt Samael teleport away again and he shot up off the floor, grabbing his scythes, he turned around and clashed with Samael and sparks flew from the two weapons meeting. Death lost his footing slightly and watched as the two weapons glowed orange and yellow, he groaned under the intense heat. But it didn't effect him because he had been in The Cauldron in the Maker's realm and Hell long enough.

"You'll find me..." Death growled, voice rising a strained octave, "Strong enough, Samael!"

He pulled his scythes back and thrust them forward and broke Samael's magic which pushed the demon back a little, the demon warlord punching over just a little.

"Yes, you have been through many obstacles to get here to me..." Samael teleports back to his throne," But, sometimes the hero dies in the end! Just ask your brother."

Death didn't react to what the Hell king had to say, "Are you going to surrender the key, or do I have to take it?"

Samael leaned on his thrones arm, "Horseman. You already know the answer."

The demon smirked as Death sighed, everything had fight him, didn't they?

(After fight because I need to work on writing fights better, but Death lost here :( )

Death panted as he tried to stand up, the demon had just grabbed him by the face and threw him into the floor (again) and when he heard his muscles pop and stop hurting he looked up. He was to slow as Samael teleported again and smirked for the millisecond he saw him before the demon's tail slapped him across the floor, scratching his mask on the rock floor. He hissed as his face under the mask was hurt by the facial protection hitting and skidding against the floor.

He wanted to get up, he needed to get up, but every time he tried to get his arms up so he could support his body to get up he just couldn't get them to bend down the right way. Samael snickered behind Death.

Death couldn't believe his Necromancy and Harbinger moves had... failed! His ghouls did their best but they didn't scratch Samael's body at all because of his fire and explosion proof skin he had and even the scratches of their black, sharp, and bony fingers weren't more then a tickle to the scaled skin. His crows and ravens weren't that much help either because they couldn't get their metal like beaks close enough to hurt him, Samael's rubber skinned wings protected him. His teleporting slash only caused the demon some damage and made him angry.

Even his brothers pistol wasn't enough...

All his weapons had been scattered; his scythes were scattered just by the edge of the rock platform by the lava, his secondary weapon was no where in sight, his Deathgrip was shut off, and his brothers pistol was in reach. He started to reach for the silver gun but he heard heavy steps coming forward. He reached with all he had and slid the handle closer with his finger tips and gripped the pistol. Just as he saw a dark red foot, he turned over and shot two bullets in Samael's right shoulder, another in his rib, and three in his neck.

The demon growled and stepped back at few paces, holding his neck with his left hand. Death's breathing were raged and short but deep breaths as he tried to breath the air of Hell. He got his arms to support him and he used his legs to push him faster to relieve his arms as he pushed away from the demon. He just needed a second for his Wrath to charge...

He blinked for a second but in that second, he saw Samael's bullet wounds heal instantly and the demon smirked, himself even out of breath. Death must have had Strife's special pistol, the one that could hurt anything that could heal itself by lodging into the skin and leaving traces of metal or bronze behind. Thank you Strife for forgetting or losing it, thank you Maker Alya for finding it and giving it to him...

He was about sure he was able to stand up pretty fine until he found claws around his neck and lifted up from the heated rock floor. He let go of the pistol as he gripped the hand around his neck, the claws seeming to be avoiding his skin though.

"My, even the mighty have fallen," Samael said, fire sparks flying out of his mouth as he spoke, "I really hoped your earlier claim would come true. Showing me you were stronger then your brother? Yeah right."

He let his smirk hold against his face as Death hanged like a rag doll by its throat. Death was not taking harsh breaths but short gasps as he rejuvenated his fighting spirit to fight the demon. Samael locked his eyes once more with Death, amber meeting crimson-orange.

"I'm not like..." Death said as he gripped Samael's wrist, "my brothers or Corruption."

Samael chuckled, "Oh, you are nothing like the other three Horsemen, Death, and you are no Absalom. Your much more fun to play with."

Death stared at the Demon and growled at the evil look he was getting.

"Your so loyal to War. You believe your Council needs to be taken down a notch before they ruin something. Your worried about your other Horsemen, Strife and Fury," Samael said as he looked down at his free hand and rubbed the pointer and thumb claw nails together, " And yet, you seem to have more interest in these little guests all around this land."

"Not my fault I was sent here to those realms," Death said as he held the demons wrist.

"It was your fault the Crow Father died and he impaled you with the shattered pieces of the amulet, it was your fault Tri-Stone and the Forge Lands are in ruins because of your judgment on a corrupted gem of the Guardian, it's your fault that elder died, your fault those three undead cohorts to the Bone King are now in eternal torment," Samael said and faced him, "Is there anything else I should name off?"

Death growled again, they were all true, he had made many mistakes in his term in the Maker's realm and the Undead Kingdom as well as the Tree of Life. He had killed the Crow Father but the old puppet master had pulled his last string when he made Death fight a shadow version of War, even if he did kill it and knew it was fake. Him and Karn had went in search of the three pure gem hearts for the Guardian to rib the Tree of Life of Corruption and one gem was corrupted, he had thought the other two would cleanse the third but no, it only turned the other two corrupted. The old Maker had sacrificed himself to cleanse the Guardian and the Guardian and him died freeing the Tree of Corruption. Thane had even gotten hurt. The three councillors from beyond the grave had returned by his word to their king after eons of rest and the king got mad at them, sending them to rot in internal pain forever. Yes, they were all his fault but it wasn't his choice in what the outcome would be.

"I can see why War was so persistent in finishing his quest, if not for that annoying Watcher, he could unleash his true power and help me take down the Council," Samael said as he lifted Death higher to where Death's raven locks started to fall in front of his face.

"Your wrong. War would never help you with anything like that, he wouldn't overthrow the Council no matter what they were going for..."

"Then you don't know your brother very well," Samael smirked at him in a different way, "And I could say, you won't leave here the same like your brother walked away with impure."

Samael slowly lowered the nephilim just to where he dangled from the floor, his boots just scrapping on the rocks. He never seemed so far from something that was so close. He knew wishing for his feet to touch the ground was not something someone would normally wish for, but dangling by your neck in a demons clawed grip was not your best position.

He was about to start cursing and kicking when he was suddenly dropped by Samael, him landing on all fours and his elbows getting burned slightly as exposure to a tiny lava hole. He hissed and started to get up, the demon letting him rise up the best he could.

"Gather your weapons, Horseman," Samael said as he looked down on the pale blue pigment nephilim, "You will earn your precious key!"

**Well, look at this, my first Darksiders fanfiction. Please no harsh flames.**

**His could turn into a Samael/Death or War/Death if you wish. Just comment.**


End file.
